The Stoned
by The Traveling Aria
Summary: A realistic view of Bella's first day at school if she hung out with Mary Jane.


a/n

It bothers me that most stories on here uses the use of marijuana as a way to show that the character is messed up and ruining their lives. With the new studies, I believe that the use should be less demonized and this is just a plot bunny that shows more of an every day picture of a hardcore stoner that can actually be productive.

I definitely don't own Twilight lol

She took another deep inhale and watched the plumes of smoke trail from her lips. Today was Bella's first day of school and a good 'wake and bake' session was exactly what was needed.

When she had first thought of returning to Forks, she was worried that living with a police officer would make being a stoner harder. But she figured that Washington would be the perfect place to live with its laws. Plus, Charlie was woefully ignorant of Bella's habits and she was certainly willing to encourage this parochial view of her.

Flicking the roach into the bushes, Bella climbed back into her room. On the drive to school, the lyrics questioning who the 'real Slim Shady is' streamed out of the window as Bella rapped along to it. Pulling into that dreary parking lot was a bit surreal because it seemed as if every eye was on the newcomer's car with its unexpected music.

Not wanting to be questioned for her red eyes, Bella flicked on a pair of John Lennon inspired sunglasses and trudged to the front desk. Being so high did make finding the way to class a bit more difficult but the music streaming into her ears calmed Bella down and also hindered anyone from actually talking to her. It was definitely too early for bullshit like conversation and she wanted to get a feel for the social climate before making friends.

As she exited her first class, a kinda nerdy looking kid approached her and Bella sighed and took out her earbuds. He opened his mouth and began speaking rapidly. Squinting at him Bella didn't want to seem rude and give away that she completely missed everything he had said. So, she simply smiled and said, "Its really nice to meet you! But I really have to run to the bathroom before my next class," and with that she gave him a quick wave and walked in the direction she thought her next class would be in.

Lunch didn't come nearly quickly enough as the teachers at this school apparently didn't approve of munching on some munchies in class. Armed with the food she wasn't able to finish, Bella looked around the cafeteria to either find some chill looking people or an empty table to eat and read at. Bella didn't see anyone playing hacky sack, wearing a drug rug, or fucking around with a skate board. Bella wondered if the tales of Washington weed were fake as there didn't seem to be anyone high off of their shit at school. But, she rationalized, it is a small town and if anyone smokes they probably keep it pretty damn low key. And if everyone at this tiny ass school were too pussy to break any rules, there was always the reservation (which hopefully had weed as only one of a medley of fun goodies), and Seattle; which is definitely a fun-ass city.

Spotting an empty table at the back of the cafeteria, Bella strode over, timing her steps to Tame Impala's rhythm. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw what might've been the guy from this morning waving at her. She waved back and looked around for an empty table. Bella decided to eat quickly and alone so that there would be time to box her car before class.

When her butt touched the seat of the table, Bella thought that perhaps she smoked too much and was having a fit of paranoia because it seemed like everyone in the room was looking at her. Then, in came what looked like a bunch of models. All skinny and pretty and shit. But also kind of miserable looking. The one with the almost ginger hair who was completely fifth wheeling the others, even looked constipated.

They immediately noticed her, and Bella could tell that the smiles that appeared on their faces were incredibly strained and fake looking. They walked up, impersonating Regina George as well as anyone who wasn't the queen herself could. When they reached her table, however, the big guy seemed to be smelling the air. Then he looked at her and burst out laughing. The ginger looked fucking pissed. Not really wanting to deal with what was no doubt a huge can of worms. Bella stuffed the last bite of cold pizza into her mouth and left for her car.

The therapeutic process of rolling a joint, eased the uncomfortable memory of the cafeteria. And once smoke was once more filling the car, Bellas mind flew with Pink Floyd's melody as she read Machiavelli's satirical work, The Prince. Getting out of her car and walking back to school, Bella made sure to air out her hair and clothes as best she could.

When she walked into the biology room the teacher made her fucking introduce herself to the class. This wasn't a fucking movie. Teachers shouldn't fucking do that. Then, he made her sit next to the soulless ginger kid who, at first seemed to try to get as far away from her as possible and then just looked semi-uncomfortable. Like he only had half a cactus up his rectum.

Once, the microscopes were passed out, the kid next to her leaned over and whispered, "You really shouldn't do that, you know." Bella was wondering if he could tell she was high and was trying to fuck with her.

"Uhhh... do what?" She questioned back after passing him the microscope and correctly naming what they were looking at.

"Partake in illegal recreational drugs!" He whispered furiously. Bella put an extremely confused look on her face.

"I am so sorry. But I'm new here and I think you're confusing me with someone else. I've never even met you before!" Bella laughed as if even the idea of drugs was absurd.

"Don't lie to me. I know you used cannabis," the ginger looked fucking pissed. Bella covertly sniffed herself and confirmed that she smelled normal.

"Wow, thanks. You haven't even introduced yourself to me and now you're accusing me of shit. I realized that small towns tended to house the less educated on a statistical level. But you don't have to follow the stereotype of being paranoid and jumping to conclusions about strangers," The Ginger looked shocked.

"What are you thinking about?" The fuck? The Ginger had completely changed directions. In reality, Bella was rapping Colt 45 in her head to distract her from this rather asinine interaction.

But instead she answered with, "I'm thinking about how I wish you would just get this finished with me so that I can read," he looked rather affronted by her manner. But he was the one who was being all accusatory and shit. Even if he was on the money, he had no reason to call her out. She was not being obvious and she was doing her work correctly and well.

Luckily class ended soon after that and Bella was able to escape back home after only a couple more short classes. Which, thankfully, included a gym class. While she was uncoordinated and hated sports, Bella learned early on how to make it look like she was participating while actually putting in zero effort and just being a lazy fuck.

When she got home, Bella quickly got her work done and rewarded herself with another toke before Charlie got back. She then made a dank dinner for herself and her dad and had a pleasant time chilling with him. It was around one in the morning when Bella was finishing up Mac and Devon go to High School. She was climbing out of her bed when she noticed what looked like a figure outside of her window for a split second. It scared the shit out of her but she quickly rationalized it as her brain playing tricks.


End file.
